The Wolf Child
by Lady Idyllic
Summary: ON HIATUS I decided to write my own novels so these storie will not be updated any longer as I do not have the spare time to do it. Full time worker and all that. Please accept my sincere appologies to the few readers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Wolf Child.**

Summary:

As a child, Harry Potter disappeared from the known world. He had been abused, treated poorly and otherwise a miserable child. Now he is sixteen and has been found, but those who cared for him are in for a huge surprise. As the young man they found was not an exactly human anymore.

Warnings: Rated Teen, remake of an old fic of mine, named wolf child. No slash, HP/OC. Just for you to be warned the story will be different from what the first one was though many things will stay the same. It will be darker. Blood, violence and war.

Disclaimer: Lepren are mine, as I once went by the name of Wolfishgrin. (You might want to take a look at Child of Wilderness, a story my own inspired.) If you want to use the concept of Lepren, please email me to get permission, and you have to put the fact that lepren are mine in your disclaimer. I own nothing from the Potterverse though.

_Thoughts_, "Normal speech", **Animal speech**.

Chapter One.

The forest was both welcoming and foreboding, depending on whom you would ask. The one that prowled it right now would say that it was his home, the place he felt secure. Of course, he wasn't human, so it was all that easier to do. His form was stretched on the ground, not yet moving, but prepared nonetheless. His body was that of a leopard. Mostly, but you could see his features were nearly that of a wolf as well.

His light reflective green eyes were looking around, waiting for Flame-Snout to come. They had found out some interesting and possibly dangerous facts about the humans living near. Their existence may be in danger that is why he had called for the old lepran, for his council was always valuable. An old graying lepran entered the small clearing the alpha was lounging in; it's nearly blind eyes searching for his.

Chuffing in greeting, the dark black creature stalked gracefully to the not so graceful old lepran.

**Flame-snout. **He greeted.

**Dark-Flame.** The older lepran replied.

Sitting down, Dark-Flame let his gaze wander on the ever-graying wolf/leopard hybrid.

**Winter has not been good to you I see?** The black lepran said.

Sure he knew that Flame-snout would not be with them for much longer, but he had hoped he would have been all right.

**Indeed not. But it is not why you have summoned me**. The blue-eyed lepran replied.

**You heard the whispers of the forest, you heard those wizard roam without a care for the nature around them. **Said the alpha concerned. **Something comes, something as bad as the first lepren wars…**

It was indeed troubling news, as every sensitive creature had been listening to the forest, the trees spoke of a great evil, coming from the magical humans.

**I want your council on these dark matters.**

It was expected; Flame-Snout was the oldest lepran of the whole forbidden forest, going from pack to pack, giving help and receiving some. The old magical creature seemed to think it over, sitting on the ground, lower than Dark-Flame but still sitting tall.

**The pack must be protected at all costs, the forest must remain ours, a council of all must be called. Centaurs, dire wolves, lycans, unicorns, thestrals, amongst others. All those who are old enough to fight must train; I can sense great battles coming.**

**Thank you Flame-Snout. **He replied slightly bowing his head.

Smoothly, he left the old hybrid, his stride taking a faster rhythm with each step. After a few feet in the forest, the part animal dug his claws in the bark of a tree and hoisted himself up. Slinking through the branches, the lepran made a quick way from tree to tree, his graceful form not to be seen in the shadows. He had to warn the pack, he had to make sure all were safe for now, especially Night-feather.

Running from branch to branch, he took a short path to the dwelling of his pack, the night hunters. In but a half an hour, he leaped from the last tree in a clearing, landing in a crouch amongst his brethrens. His abrupt apparition did not really startle them, as it was his usual manner of entering the pack dwelling. He threw back his head, letting a long note glide out of his mouth. It was commanding, summoning all those who were part of his pack. That got the attention of the few wolves and lepren around, heads snapping towards their black leader.

There was a wolf and two lepren, but usually the pack counted more of each. Looking over the pack, a mental brow was raised, where were Night-Feather, Grey-Leaf, Ryna and Bryn. The latter two being wolves. Giving a questioning look to the lepran nearest to him, a tawny brown and grey spotted one with yellow eyes. His name was Swiftpaw, his second in command.

**Where are the others? **

**Night-Feather has gone to hunt at the borders, the others were by the pond the last time I saw them. ** Swiftpaw replied. **They should arrive shortly.**

A rustling of leaves caught the attention of the pack members present in the clearing, their wolven heads snapping towards the sound. Wary, the youngest one of the company strode over to her alpha, seeking comfort from the older lepran. She was about half the size of Dark-Flame, her brilliant red colored coat standing out greatly against the darker fur of her leader.

Fortunately, their worry was for nothing as three very obviously wolven creatures tumbled in the grove. One was a lepran, the other two were wolves. Frowning, the emerald-eyed leopard wolf hybrid waited a few more moments for night-Feather to arrive before starting with his explanation of why he had called them. He was a bit worried it shouldn't have taken Night-Feather so long to arrive. When he was finished retelling his encounter with Flame-Snout, he looked around for any sign of his beloved.

**Any of you have an idea where Night-Feather could be?** Dark-Flame asked.

Bryn, one of the last two wolves to arrive, a faded brown and dark grey creature, walked up to him and bowed his head slightly.

**Last I saw her, she was headed towards the edge of the forest, she said she wanted to hunt pale flesh, whatever that means. **

The alpha's eyes took a worried glint, he knew what that meant, it was not good for either parties. Indeed, Night-Feather had had a worst childhood than most children; it left her with and undying dislike of wand waving wizards. He leaped to his feet, barking an order to follow him.

Somewhere else, in a field in front of an old looming castle, a group of small wizard children was walking towards a small house at the outskirts of the forest. An enormous man was waiting there for them, a teacher obviously. All the while that the children were walking towards the giant man, they were bickering, trading insults and otherwise making nuisances of themselves. When the group reached the half giant teacher, chatter died down immediately. The students were wondering what Hagrid would bring as the subject for their class today; it was more often than not some dangerous carnivorous beast.

"Wait here children, I will bring back today's class subject." He said in his overly joyful tone.

The half giant walked behind his hut, many curious whispers erupting behind him. When he returned, there was a relatively large cage in his arms, a furious beast inside growling its anger at being caged. Placing the cage on the ground, he took a step back when a maw snapped from between the bars, wanting to get a piece of him.

"Can any of you tell me what this beauty is?" the half giant asked the children.

The beauty in question was a dark brown leopard wolf hybrid, her underbelly being of a lighter color. Her spots, pointer flower looking leopard spots, were back, while her eyes were of a pure sky blue color. She was pissed; you didn't need to look at the lepran to know that. A small child to the front raised her hand, her long curly light brown hair falling out of her face.

"Is it a wolf?" She asked.

"Not quite, but you were near." Hagrid replied. "She is a lepran, a rare magical creature. They take the form of a leopard/wolf hybrid and possess many magical gifts that have yet to be identified. Some believe them to be kin to werewolves, but not much is known about them, except that they might be of wizard origin rather than simply being creatures. They can transform to a human form but scarcely do so. They usually stray far from humans, especially wizards for unknown reasons."

Another student raised his hand, a blond haired youth with an aristocratic face.

"Yes Dralik?" He asked to the youngest Malfoy.

"Why isn't there more information on Lepren?" The blond child questioned.

"Because most lepren often have a fierce dislike of humans, they are usually shy. There is also the fact that nearly nobody knows where they live or where to find any, if this little beauty hadn't been tracking me, I wouldn't have found her."

As the lesson continued about what little was known about lepren. Unbeknown to them, a greater threat than the irate caged lepran was approaching.

Indeed, the pack had come for its lost member, Dark-Flame leading, Swiftpaw just behind him, the other five following discreetly. They had taken the fastest path, dashing from one tree branch to another. They managed to make their journey unheard, their eyes glowing in the dark. To say they were furious would have been an understatement; pissed beyond belief would be a good word to describe how the leader felt. _How dare they caged my mate, how dare they threaten my pack?? _It hadn't happened in a while, since lepren were so secretive, a pack hadn't been attacked, threatened or captured in well over a millennia.

Not waiting to see if the others were following, the lepran leaped on the ground as soon as the trees cleared. His powerful stealthy strides carried him towards the gathering of humans he could see in the small distance. Letting out a furious roar, he stopped just a few behind the half giant who slowly turned. The other pack members approached to a more sedated pace, a few steps behind the leader. The children backed away when they saw the angry looking pack, not too sure of what to do, they didn't go far.

Hagrid turned towards the angry group of canines, and not so canine creatures. A joyful bark resounded from the cage where Night-Feather was being held captive. With a small Nod, Grey-Leaf, a silver hued grey lepran walked up to the caged and simply head butted it gently. At first nothing happened, but soon electricity seemed to run through the cage, making it fall apart around the dark brown female lepran. The lepran female immediately leaped above the remains of the cage, happily bouncing about. Many an eyebrow was raised at that.

The black lepran let out a low growl, his cold gaze locking with the half giant's. He was angry, but to see Night-Feather now free had lessened it a bit. She was one of the only lepren in existence not being able to do magic, for the simple reason that there never had been a muggle lepran before either. Maybe she was a special one, there probably was some creature blood there beforehand or some kind of situation that had caused her transformation. Usually, muggles didn't have enough magic in them to trigger such a transformation.

Stalking up to Hagrid, the black lepran prepared to pounce and give a lesson as to why you should not try and maim, attack, cage or otherwise harm a lepran, especially if the lepran's pack was nearby. He didn't really want to kill, just terrify the giant into submission, yes, that would do as a punishment. Sure, the lepran was forgetting the half giant's view on all dangerous creature, which is that he believes them to all be friendly cuddly creatures. It would be a difficult task to convince Hagrid otherwise.

The members of his pack slowly created a semi-circle behind their chieftain, to cover his back as well as to get a good angle at the fight. You would not want to miss such a show. But before the alpha could engage, a twig snapped behind them in the forest, with sounds of heavy footsteps and human breath. Most of the pack snapped attention to it, knowing somehow that those sounds were more threatening than the half giant and the whole of the class. Slowly, the lepren and wolves turned to the noises. The trees were telling of some unnamed shadow, some small evil coming their way.

**Do you hear what my ears are telling me? **Dark-Flame asked his second in command.

**Indeed my liege. The trees are worried, so are the birds, for they do not sing. **

Their conversation was interrupted though as a sickly puke colored spell flew over their heads.

**Shit! **Was the very 'helpful' comment from the young red lepran.

The night hunters crouched down, looking for the death eaters that had dared attack them on the grounds. They spotted them, a small group hiding just beyond the first line of trees.

The children were running back to the castle with Hagrid, a wise move, as eleven years old children were not trained enough to fight.

**Stay out of the lights, let none touch you! **The black lepran howled, before leaping towards the death eaters.

The idiots had attacked them, it was only polite to reiterate. As in a single body, all the pack followed their leader, obviously surprising the death munchers by their coordination. They were trying to stray away from the spells as much as they could, jumping away in a rare show of agility.

Pouncing on one of the death eaters, his claws digging in his chest, the wand being swatted away by the force of the tackle. He could not afford to let such dangerous humans to live, so he did what he had always done with those who threatened the integrity of his pack, he ripped the death eater's throat open. Guilt crept in his heart as it always did, but he could not dwell on that fact. Creeping behind a firing dark moron, he quickly swept the wizard off his feet, taking the wand in his jaws and snapping it cleanly in half.

What he did not expect though was the knife that flashed just in front of his face, He winced and let out a pained growl as the blade bit through his shoulder. His eyes caught the wizard's gaze, feral rage getting in their green depths. His magic didn't wait for his conscious thoughts to catch up and lashed out, tossing the death eater rather forcefully in a tree, breaking its neck and causing its instant death. He collapsed to the ground, blood coming out of his wound in a steady flow. A cry resounded from somewhere around him, he knew that voice, but couldn't place it.

Blood was quickly being lost by the lepran, his strength wavering with each passing moment. After a while, he vaguely felt someone pick his limp form up and hurry him towards the castle. Blackness enveloped his mind, and he knew no more.

Author's note:

I would like to know what you thought of this chapter, what I should do better, etc… Flames will be laughed at and used to roast chicken. I don't know when the second chapter will be finished, so I won't put a date on that. Please review, it will encourage me to continue.

Lady idyllic.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **The Wolf Child.**

Summary:

As a child, Harry Potter disappeared from the known world. He had been abused, treated poorly and otherwise a miserable child. Now he is sixteen and has been found, but those who cared for him are in for a huge surprise. As the young man they found was not an exactly human anymore.

Warnings: Rated Teen, remake of an old fic of mine, named wolf child. No slash, HP/OC. Just for you to be warned the story will be different from what the first one was though many things will stay the same. It will be darker, containing blood, violence and war.

Disclaimer: Lepren are mine, as I once went by the name of Wolfishgrin. (You might want to take a look at Child of Wilderness, a story my own inspired.) If you want to use the concept of Lepren, please email me to get permission, and you have to put the fact that lepren are mine in your disclaimer. I own nothing from the Potterverse though Pout.

_Thoughts_, "Normal speech", **Animal speech**.

Chapter Two.

Consciousness slowly slipped back to the black lepran, his shoulder seemed to have been put in some sort of bandage, preventing him from moving it too much. He, not surprisingly had not been placed in a bed, but rather on a cot on the ground. He was sure they had thought it would be better for him to sleep there, as he still was in his less than human form. They had thought well, as he probably would have fallen down upon awakening.

His green eyes opened to a harsh white light, wondering where he was, the black leopard wolf hybrid groggily looked around, he wasn't feeling too well, but that was to be expected, it seemed the blade had been poisoned. Otherwise, he would have been okay by now, though he did not know how much time had passed. His gaze rested on a familiar sight, a brown lepran was sleeping on the ground not too far from him, and she looked to be ready to be awaken. A rather evil smile made its way across his furry maw as a plan was created.

Struggling to his feet, yes, the great Dark-Flame was struggling with such a simple task, he took a few steps back to make sure he was far enough to escape the female's wrath. He was a sixteen years old boy, or wolf, well, sort of.. What did you expect one to do with a vulnerable victim. Smirking slightly, he pushed a bit of his magic out of him, making it gather the energy particles and water in one big ball above his mate's sleeping form. Of course, the air became a bit dry, but that was to be expected. Suddenly, he let his grip go on the water, letting it fall.

A shriek resounded loudly as a peeved lepran jumped to her feet. Her coat was wet, hanging limply from her body. Her blue eyes were looking at him with exasperation and anger.

**Dark-Flame! I am sooo going to kill you for that!** She snarled at him.

The fact that he was up and about had not yet caught up with her brain but when it did, he was sure to get a lecture. And indeed, it caught up to her that he was up.

**What do you think you are doing mister?** She asked.

**Umm… walking?** He answered his female companion.

**You shouldn't even be awake yet you twit, now get back here before I decide to force you. **She snapped.

Being at the end of his mate's fierce glare, He could not help the small shudder that ran through his spine. Females, especially this one, were not to be messed with, at least if you valued your life. He took a small step back, having already been the subject of her anger knew better than to argue. Sighing softly, the alpha leaned down where he was, giving her a gaze that obviously asked: happy now?

The brown lepran nodded slightly but continued to glare at him. She had been worried it was painfully obvious. Sure, she was lower in rank than him in the pack, but every male that was mated to someone knew what he was going through. Rolling his eyes behind her back, he would not dare do that when she was looking, he looked intently at the hospital's door, waiting for the footsteps' owner to hopefully enter. He didn't fancy being under the care of both a nurse and Night-Feather for as long as he was sure to have to.

A distraction would be welcomed and he would be able to escape the hospital ward. He always had been skittish in the healing den, or wherever he happened to be prisoner in for his own health. This year only, he had been den confined fifteen times not counting this one. Distracted by the footsteps, Night wasn't paying as much attention to him as she should have been as he edged slowly towards a window, intent on opening it and jumping out. Sure, the female would never approve, but it was worth a try, just like the last time he had tried to sneak out while she was sleeping.

To say she was angry was an understatement; he had succeeded in getting away for a short while though. Meaning until he had tripped and fallen in the river, earning him a week's worth of den confinement. The door to the hospital wing was pushed open and an old man strolled in. His twinkling blue eyes were looking at the lepren with a smile. Taking his cue, he sent an amused smile at the old man and pushed the air through the window, breaking it open. Before anybody could stop him, he had walked, on only three legs, and jumped out the window.

Of course, he had not taken the height in consideration; the hospital wing was about five stories up above the ground and he was closing that distance fast.

**Holy sht! **He yelled.

He quickly gathered the power under his grasp, taking control over the usually free magic. Without a real intent for it, it took the shape of his inner subconscious thoughts. The air was cold on his face, the wind seemingly pushing the lepran up. He gathered the magic in the very air, pushing it under him to create a cushion of sort.

To the onlooker, a strange multicolored form had started to weave itself under the hybrid, large wings of glass like substance formed, supporting his weight. It stopped his fall to the lepran's relief. When the thing touched the ground, the black hybrid let go of the magical energy he had gathered, thanking it for helping. A brief whisper and a gentle touch, as a mother's embrace, magic was a very strange thing, both sentient and not. Energy and all the while a being, well, nature's magic was. He gratefully placed his paws on the ground, making sure not to put pressure on his injured one.

Looking up to the castle, he saw the broken window he had jumped out of. Angry shrieking could be heard coming from it as Night-Feather could be seen leaning out the window, screeching at him. He simply sent an innocent smile her way, his forest green eyes ginning, sort of. His mate's head soon disappeared from the window; he guessed she was headed for the outside, probably to knock some sense into him. He wouldn't be surprised if she did. It gave him a few minutes spare before she came upon him and chew him out. So, as the male he was, he did the only thing one would do in his situation, he hid.

_I'm in so much trouble…_ He thought to himself as his form was hidden under the shadows of the potted plants in transparent houses, known to others as green houses. He wasn't scared, no, he only seemed to enjoy the chase, be it friendly or not. He was like that, hell, many lepren were, especially Night-Feather. You see, lepren didn't have a mind similar to a human's, their way of thinking was different, more alike to a wolf's or a lion's or even a mix of both. Many things going on in a lepren pack would not be approved of by humans but were perfectly normal to them.

Since their pack was so small, there wasn't as much of it going on as an older, stronger and bigger pack. They were a young pack, only about a dozen years old. The black hybrid couldn't be sure because he didn't know how old he was when he became a lepran. As he lay there under the worktable, he remembered how and why he became what he was now. He still could recall it as clearly as if it had only been yesterday.

////////////////////Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He was five, a small child, by no means looking healthy. Pale and thin, this child was not considered ordinary. He was curled in a small dark cupboard, his emerald eyes looking at a spider that was weaving its web. The silk was glistening in the small amount of light that could come through the slits of the cupboard door. He was lying on an old cot while dust covered most of it except for where the young boy slept. A few broken toys were littered around the most prized one being the old teddy bear that Dudley had thrown in the garden once in his anger.

Tearstains were obvious on his child face, but none were falling anymore, as his heart had shed the last one it could for a time. His small frame was bloodied and bruised; his way oversized torn clothes hanging limply from him. One of his arms was clutched tightly to his chest, the wrist bending at a strange angle. The young boy, he was only five years old, was left alone for the night, visiting a rather pricy restaurant. As usual, he was not invited. The young boy's family didn't want him and let him know as such.

Soon it would be night, the last rays of light disappearing behind the small locked door of his cupboard. This was his life, he had never known any other, and though he had often wished a distant relative would come and get him out of his personal hell hole. He didn't know it, but what he was living through was nothing a child should ever have to face. Fortunately, even if he didn't know it, the day someone was rescuing him was now, today. It wouldn't be a distant family member this time, but a kindhearted lepran lady.

Indeed, a strange pale silvery white light started to creep in the night's darkness. In the hallway, a pair of golden eyes was surveying the small house. Her pure snow-white coat gleamed in the moon's light, if you were close enough, you could see faint silver markings decorating her pelt. Her elegant form didn't make a sound as the door she had opened closed behind the lady as if pushed by an invisible hand. Nose twitching slightly, the lepran let the scents of the house fill her nose. The smell of blood and illness immediately entered her sensitive olfactory sense, making the white female crunch up her nose. A look of concern came in her eyes, but the sound of a beating heart reassured her.

Approaching the source of the scent, she found her path blocked by a small cupboard door. Sighing softly, she nuzzled the wood; a waved of pale transparent white magic entering the small door. As she stepped back, the locks fell to the ground and the wooden door opened. It revealed a pitiful sight to her compassionate golden eyes. The young boy she had been searching for was there, His green eyes were frightened, but she tried not to cause more panic than was necessary. Letting a small reassuring purr out, she let some of her magic out, floating the boy out of the small space. A small telepathic wave of friendliness was sent to the young child, easing his fears away.

**You do not deserve so much pain young one. ** She whispered gently in his ears, letting some of her magic in the sound of her voice.

Even if she knew that the child could not understand her yet, she continued to talk to the child, reassurance being sent his way. Harry could only look in wonder at the creature before his eyes; he had never seen a lepran before, or nearly no other creature for that matter. The lepran stalked back through the door, leaving the way too clean house quietly. Her paws were silent as they made and exit from the human neighborhood. Never would he have to put a foot there anymore.

Her form would look suspect and utterly "unnatural", but there was nobody awake to see it. Her paws finally met the soft soil of the forest, releasing her from the hurt of the sandpapery roads. The light from the sun had long faded, leaving only the glow of the moon's light. The lepran lady was headed for a small clearing where she knew she would find a little river. She stalked towards the small open field, following a path only known to her. Any human would have been lost by now. The path she was following died down, but the trees had started to clear.

Soon, the magnificent creature stood in the center of the clearing, observing her surroundings. The white lady released the young one from her grasp, finding him to have fallen asleep. _All the better._ She thought. _This will hurt._ She carefully laid him on the ground, mindful of his still very fresh injuries. She didn't need him to be conscious as she did what she was going to do to him. Well, she hadn't gone through it personally, but she had seen enough children suffer through it to know how much it must hurt.

The white lepran unsheathed one of her claws and started to trace runes in his skin, lightly cutting the boy's skin open. Each runic set was written in a clear mark. Some blood was seeping out, but it wasn't enough to cause lasting damages, even if scars would remain. When she was sure that each rune was in its right place, she cut open one of her paws. Silvery golden blood poured out of her white paw, slipping down her fur. It slid to her claws and she poured it in each of the runes. All the while, the ones with blood in them would glow silver and the boy's veins would be traced under his skin.

He would twitch from time to time, a pained expression on his beautiful face. The glow never faded as she finished and the blood she had willingly given was absorbed in him. His magic was trying to escape his flesh, the magic freeing its bonds with him. His sould though would not allow it, pulling it back inside the boy's body, waiting to be used. The glow faded back inside the child, modifying the boy's body as it went. His limbs shortened, thickening to become more paw like. All his body changed, black fur grew to cover his delicate skin, everything taking a more animal sense to it. Bones snapped and realigned themselves, giving the finishing touch.

The guardian hurriedly checked the youth's breathing, it was ragged by the stress of the transformation, but he had not woken up, most likely his body falling in a shock induced unconsciousness. The female immortal sighed in relief, the small boy had survived. She had chosen right, this one would be a great child. She didn't have to wait long for the black haired boy to wake, faster than any other she had had the pleasure to turn before.

**What happened? Who are you? Where am I? **A small voice asked as his green eyes locked to her gold ones.

**I am the guardian, servant to the Mighty One; I chose to rescue you from the life that should never have been yours. You are in the forest, not to far from your aunt's house. **She answered.

The-Boy-who-lived tried to get to his paws, but it seems he hadn't quite understood he wasn't exactly a human cub anymore. The young one, now a lepran, looked down to his paws, puzzlement covering his wolf like features. His wounds had started to heal, but he was still unable to move around much, those would need a few more hours.

**All will be explained in due time my child, now you should go to sleep. **The white lepran lady said before lulling him in a deep slumber.

////////////////////End Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A fond smile covered his maw as he thought of the few weeks he had passed with the elder of his kind, as she did with every other lepran she saved. He had needed the training she had offered or he probably would have died eaten by wolves or bears. The emerald eyed lepran heard soft footsteps coming towards the green house where he had hidden. Slowly, his body sunk to the ground, his belly barely touching the soil under his paws. He was feeling better that he had mere moments before, his inherent magic having taken care of some of his residual soreness.

The glowing eyes of the predator took a slightly evil tint, though it was more of an 'I am going to tackle you to the ground' sort of evil. Stealthily, he stalked towards the door of the green house, paws not making a sound as they hit the dust. He paused as a shadow fell on the glass door. He stepped carefully towards it, wanting to surprise and if possible pounce on the person outside the door. But again, as he was going to pounce through the door, the door opened, stopping him dead in his tracks, one paw raised to take another step.

''My my… What do we have here…?'' said a voice from the doorway.

Author's note:

Okay, I know this chapter was awkward, but I tried to do something and it didn't seem like it worked. And, I am sorry it took me so long to update.

I'll give a cookie to every reviewer who can tell who is at the door.

If none of you can, I will be disappointed.

Thanks to desartratt, Juli Black Potter, Serpent91, Kitsuneko, -Jess-Emrys-Black- and KeyKeeper12 for their reviews. Please, the more reviews the more enthusiastic I am at writing my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **The Wolf Child.**

For Disclaimer, summary and warnings see chapter One and Two.

_Thoughts_, "Normal speech", **Animal speech**.

Chapter Three.

''My my… What do we have here…?'' said a voice from the doorway.

The black leopard wolf hybrid had paused, one paw raised off the ground, his form completely stilled. He hadn't really thought of the consequences of the act he was about to perform, but he certainly wasn't about to ram over a female. At least not one that looked as nice as that one did. Slightly overweight, with a gentle smile and kind eyes she was standing there, in the doorway, a few flower pots in her arms. He had seen the wandstick the human was holding, but it was not held in a threatening manner.

Cocking his head to the side, he took a moment to look the woman over, deciding if she was a threat to his wellbeing or not. Going over what he could do, he lowered his paw to the ground, steadying his form. He tensed his muscles, readying them for a burst of speed, he wanted to go under the witch's robes and join freedom in its happy dance. Of course, he hadn't taken into account that he was nearly bigger than the witch would ever be. If he tried, he would probably just end up trampling over her, which he was trying to avoid.

A small smirk played on his black maw as he considered his options. He let his magic play with his desires, it knowing them better than even he. At the magic's touch, his normally black form started to fade, making the impression he was disappearing into colorless mist. One thing was left, and it was his unnerving unwavering green eyes. They were gazing straight through the herbology teacher. Oh, he still existed, but his magic had hidden his form behind a shield of what he wanted her to see. Though, something unexpected happened, she fainted when his eyes were shielded as well. His proverbial eyebrows would have risen to his hairline if he had had any, which he didn't in that form.

The black hybrid hadn't expected that reaction at all; perhaps the woman would have fled, but fainting? Shrugging, the lepran retracted the magic, appearing in all his ebony glory for all to see. Dark-Flame stepped over the body of the now unconscious teacher, taking care of not stepping on the poor woman. Sniggering softly, He stalked away, his pads not leaving much traces. He was walking towards another greenhouse, disappearing behind a corner, just in time to hear an angered shriek from behind.

Hearing the threats, he personally didn't fancy getting himself fried, thank you very much, he quickened his pace, now near a run. Chuckling slightly at the yowls of anger coming from the space he had occupied but a few moments before, he continued on his dignified retreat, meaning he was fleeing. He knew she would eventually catch up to him, but the black lepran hoped to tire her out before confronting his mate. Loping without much of a sound, he led her on a merry chase, running in circles as his wounds finished healing.

Once sure she was tired enough not to jump him when she would catch up to him, the lepran stopped, flopping on the ground with as much grace as possible. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, a small pant escaping. Soon the soft thundering of paws on the ground brought his emerald green eyes to look at the brown lepran coming towards him. Her blue eyes seemed to gleam with fury, but the fury his mate was showing was less than it had been. A small grin stretched his maw; he had tired her fury out. He was sitting just out of reach of the whomping willow's branches, some times the tree trying to reach for him.

The glint in the black hybrid turned to mischievousness as the other lepran approached. Dark-Flame gave his mate his best puppy dog eyes. Night-Feather was a force to be reckoned with when the anger was fueling her actions.

**Hello Night-Feathers.** He greeted in a purr.

He hoped that by being his flirty self she would melt against his paws and would forget why she even was angry with him in the first place. At least, he hoped so. The brown coated lepran was still fuming though, but her glare had softened even more.

**Dark-Flame, I am still angry with you.** She replied.

The black lepran gave her an apologetic shrug.

**What did the old human wanted?** He asked.

**He was searching for someone named Harry Potter.** The brown lepran informed in a bored tone. **I don't see how we would know anything about a human cub that was lost a while ago. **

**I don't see how we would either.**

The two lepren talked comfortably for a few hours, not feeling the need for food just yet. The pack had now fully gathered around them, Swiftpaw to their left and Firefly, the small red lepran to their left. Since the small cub had joined the pack, they had adopted her as their daughter, sort of. The three wolves and the other lepran were seated in various places around the alpha couple and the second in command. They were enjoying the sun though each and every one of them were alert and ready to pounce and defend their own should the need arise. Soft pawfalls resounded from behind them. As one, the pack turned to the possible threat, only to bow their head in respect the next second.

Even the alphas bowed their head slightly, though not as much as the others of the pack. Swiftpaw was looking in awe at the being that was approaching them. Swiftpaw was the only lepran born in the pack and thus had never seen the Guardian before. Dark-Flame stood and greeted the ancient being with a warm chuff. Said guardian was approaching in a graceful manner, the air seemingly rippling with power around her. The grass was pushed from her, flattening in the process. The whomping willow had tried to attack the magestic lepran, but only ended up having his branches twisted and flattened on an invisible shield.

The white and pale silver leopard wolf hybrid walked over to the pack, a smile gracing her features. It was a mother's smile, a smile telling of unconditional love and serenity. Such love was directed to all the beings in her care.

**Hello my children.** She addressed the pack.

**Milady, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?** Dark-Flame asked the 'glowing' lepran.

**I am afraid the news I carry are not of the good kind.** The mother of all lepren replied.

Worry entered the lepran and wolves' eyes. One of the wolves stood and walked over to the white lepran, the male simply sat at the ancient's feet, enjoying the love radiating from the lepran. It was Bragak, a young dark grey and brown wolf, the youngest one; he was just out of childhood. Wolves always had had a special relationship with the Guardian, closer than even the lepren had.

**What news do you bear milady?** Swiftpaw asked still some awe etched discreetly on his features.

The seriousness etched on the white lepran's face could have taken one by surprise hadn't it been already there.

**The war that is brewing will not have consequences only on the human world. **The guardian told. **If Dark-shadows win, everything will fall.**

It was indeed Voldemort whom she was talking about, they just chose to give him a name that fit better and that they were comfortable using. They didn't fear him; they just hated his guts with a passion. He represented everything they had been freed of, oppression, racism and hatred.

**Something will happen that has not happened ****in a very long time. **The guardian said mysteriously. **The One will come, he will set those who are under the Dark-shadows' rule free and justice will befall all those who have participated in this war.**

Both shock and relief graced the features of those assembled, the One had not made such a bold move in a long while, not in any of those present's lifetime, well except for the guardian, she had been there each and every time. They would fight by the Mighty One's side like they had always done since the creation of their specie. They would not stop now, why would they?

**When is he coming?**Dark-Flame asked.

**When the time is right. **Replied the white lepran.

The guardian sat amongst her children for a while, all of them were unaware that someone had been watching the proceedings with a calculating gaze. Indeed, Dumbledore, as his usual self, had been spying on the leopard and wolf hybrid beings to try and see if his gut feeling was right and Dark -Flame and his mate had not been truthful to him.

It seemed that honesty was something unknown to the older man; the formerly named Harry potter was unaware of his former identity. Since there were laws against lepran mistreating, he could do nothing until they came to him. He was sure he was so essential to everybody but he had outgrown his real usefulness when he started to think of people as chess piece he could move without consequences.

They were still assembled there under his watchful gaze, talking amongst themselves in a language that even translation spells could not understand. The old man could not know what was coming or he would consider the One as being a threat to his power, it would only make dire consequences befall his fate. Because all those who were not with the One were against him, not more, not less.

**Separation lines…**

Somewhere else in a completely different part of England laid the lair of the dark lord named Voldemort. It was situated in a gloomy manor in the small town of Little Hangleton (I do not know the spelling, so bear with me). The snake like man was looking down upon his death eaters as they bowed down to his feet. Two were spies, but not for the same persons. One was Severus Snape, double agent for the 'light sight'. The other was an undercover agent, Hadrian Smyth.

He had never been suspected but he was a spy for not only a side, but a whole specie. You see, Hadrian Smyth was a lepran, one of the finest masters of disguise and trickery known to them. He was a native lepran, with dark grey hair mixed with a tad of brown. Most of the death eaters thought he was simply a werewolf, nothing more. How far from the truth were they. Tonight, the dark lord looked nearly gleeful; the expression on his face could have frightened even the strongest warriors. But Hadrian, named Earthpaw by birthright, was not afraid.

There was not much the wizard could do to him. After all, he himself could make something look like a whole torture session while the victim had been transferred to a safe house protected by the lepren the moment he or she entered the room he was in. After the years he had passed as a deatheater, there was not a prisoner in the manor or any other hideout he had gone to that wasn't an illusion. A smirk often threatened to creep up his face when he thought about it.

"My dear deatheaters, tonight we have a special threat for all of you, a traitor has been discovered amongst us." Voldemort told in a honeyed poison laced voice.

To his own treacherous mind, it only meant one thing, another spy or he had been discovered, but he doubted it was the second option. He let his magic slowly creep around in the room, so minimal was the amount used that no other could feel it as Hadrian scanned every other deatheater. He was searching for a hint, for something that would tell him of who it was. He found it one of his own friends, one Severus Snape though he had not been aware this particular human was a spy.

Severus was wearing a ring that was keyed to be an emergency portkey and it reeked of 'light' magic. Normally, the portkey used by normal deatheaters were covered in dark spells and stank of dark intentions. Taking a seemingly hesitant step forward, he bowed reluctantly although it didn't look like being so. He had always refused to bow to any other than the guardian and the Mighty One. But he had to do it, the information he could provide was vital to save the lives of thousands of people.

"My lord…" He asked silkily.

His voice was covered in many layers of insanity and honeyed danger that it was no wonder the other deatheaters thought he was a complete nut case. He was similar to Bellatrix Lestrange when it came to torturing people, except he didn't really torture them. For that, the dark lord, being insane himself, was fond of Hadrian.

"Yes Hadrian?" Voldemort asked back.

"May I have the honor of doing it myself milord although I do not know who it is." He asked.

There was no mistake about what he meant when he was asking about doing it himself. He wanted to 'torture and kill' the traitor. This time, the spy would not be sent to one of the safe houses, even if he liked Severus as a friend, he could not trust such a secret into his hands.

"Yess you may…" Voldemort said. "Severusss, come here."

The near look of panic in the black haired man was quickly concealed as the spy walked up front. The potion master then knew he was busted. He also knew how cruel the lepran could be and he knew he was now screwed. But Hadrian had a plan; he would bring him out of there and save his life because as a potion master, he could save a lot more lives than by being a spy.

"How long have you been a sspy SSeveruss?" The dark lord asked in a cold hiss.

The black haired man refused to answer. Walking closer, Hadrian took a chance.

"Milord, may I ask for a favor." He asked.

He had never asked anything, not even power from the maniac wizard, now was the time for the retribution of thirty-five years of loyal looking servitude. At first, the dark lord looked ready to curse the lepran where he stood, but then a strange gleam entered his blood red eyes. He had seemingly understood what Hadrian meant by a favor, certainly he wanted to torture and have a go at the potion master for himself, werewolves were such possessive creatures it seemed.

"You may have him."

"Thank you milord." He replied with a gleeful/insane look.

He walked over to Severus without another word, his cat like deadly grace making it look like a predator closing on his prey. Once he was close enough, he forcefully took the man's wand and whispered loudly in his ears so the others would hear it.

"You're mine now…"

To everybody else, it was not a good sign for the potion master. Taking out the twig that served as his wand, he 'shackled' the man before gripping his neck with a strong hand amongst the laughter of the other deatheaters. To Severus it looked real, but those shackled were far from being so. They made their way out of the ceremonial room and he cast an illusion spell behind him that made it sound like he had already started.

Freeing his fellow deatheater from the shackles, he turned to him, looking into the black eyes of the man who had been his friend for so long. Shock and disbelief were marring the dark features of the younger deatheater, but he couldn't care less.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" the lepran replied.

He shoved off the other man's sleeve and put his hand over the uncovered dark mark. Concentrating, he pulled at the magic in the dark mark, destroying every inch of it as he went. It cut off all link his fellow deatheater might have had with the dark lord. Having finished, he twisted the ring on the potion mater's hand abruptly, activating the portkey. Fortunately, there was a delay of three seconds until the portkey whisked away his friend and he had enough time to get his hand off of it.

The teacher then disappeared, leaving the lepran alone in the hall. Sighing, the grey haired man dispelled his illusion and made his way to his quarters to set up yet again another one.

Author's note:

Gives a cookie to Kitsuneko and Hagen5690.

Thanks to Kitsuneko, moonravencrow13, Hagen 5690, Waiting, GreatWarlord and Serpent91 for their reviews. Feedback and reviews are really really appreciated. They make me all happy and make me post quicker. ;p

2007/05/10


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **The Wolf Child.**

For Disclaimer, summary and warnings see chapter One and Two.

Answers to reviews:

_lillypop_ - Thanks, and no I have no intention of stopping this story.

_SeverusSnapesGirl5690_ - Yes you were you had suggested Sprout or another… It was Sprout. The description was supposed to give it away…

_Kitsuneko_ - I should check through that lexicon, as for the typos, I do not have a beta… and well, Microsoft Word works for most really ugly errors. As I have said to you in this message, the manipulative character of Dumbledore needs to be there for further plot purposes. -pets Hadrian- He is going to be important later on in the story as well as a couple more surprise characters.

_Serpent91_ - Thanks.

_Morgan Daratrazanoff_ – I just didn't find a better name yet.

_Thoughts_, "Normal speech", **Creature speech**.

Chapter Four.

Dark-Flame had retired for the night in a small cave under the trees of the forbidden forest; his pack was around the both of them, happily snuggled in the warmth of their companionship. It was a good thing they were all together, because they were more protected that way. The sky above was cloudless and the new moon could be seen hanging in the starry veil.

A figure was making its way through the forest, one most didn't know about, but the group knew well who she was. The lithe white form was a certain giveaway. The leopard and wolf hybrid was headed for the small pack; it was time for the gathering of all the creatures of the forest and beyond. Lowering her large form in the tunnel, she looked fondly upon the forms bundled in the dark.

**It is time.** The white female murmured in a melodic voice.

Ears twitched all around as the words registered in the young creatures' minds. The only black lepran raised his head to look at the contrasting guardian.

**By your leave, I shall call the council.** He replied as if he had been awake when she entered.

The white lepran nodded in answer and they tiptoed out of the den, not wanting to wake the obviously slumbering leprans. The two forms walked out, leaving the warm cave for the colder outside. They emerged at the edge of the forest, facing the plains before the school; they looked on for a moment at the stars reflected in the lake. They seemed mesmerized by the view for a second, but they had work to do.

They would have chosen another place to call the council, but there wasn't another place in the forest that met the requirements. There had to be a lake connected to the sea by underground streams and there had to be enough space for everyone and there had to be enough magical energy in the air. It eliminated a lot of places where they could have met. Even if they were uncomfortably close to humans, it would have to do for the night.

With matching strides, the two lepran made their way through the high grass, towards the edge of the lake. Gingerly, the black lepran took a step in the water so he was half in it and half on the shore. Raising his head to the moon, his green eyes locked with it. Opening his maw, a long melodious roar resounded. It had the haunting tones of the wolf, but the harshness of a feline's call. As the lepren's champion, it was his duty to call the council as was tradition.

It was demanding and yet soft, he needed not to make it too loud, the magic of this night would carry it over to those ears who needed to hear and would not be heard by those unworthy. It was the council of the magical creatures, where the decisions were made. There hadn't been one in at least fifty years. But here he was now, calling the council of myths.

Slowly, creatures of many shapes and sizes came into the plains of Hogwarts. An ambassador of each specie, even humans or dementors. The human that had been chosen for the task was a young woman, no older than her twenties. She looked regal and truly magical. Her long black hair cascaded to the small of her back, robes hastily put to cover her body.

Finally, after hours of wait, they were all there. Werewolf, basilick (ambassador to all snakes), high elf, house elf, merpeople, dementor, vampire, unicorn, dragon, phoenix, thunderbird, nymph, shadow leopard (representative of all magical felines), lepran and many more. The harmful magics some had were nullified for this occasion.

To get everyone's attention, the thunderbird, a large steel grey and black creature let out a small bout of thunder, it worked well and soon every creature present was looking at the lepran who had called them.

**I have called you all on this night because we have matters of importance to talk about. **Dark-Flame called to all. **We have a stand to choose in the coming war, this time, neutrality is not an option.**

Some protests were heard from some usually neutral creatures, but one glare from him made them quiet down. They had survived a long time without having a need to take a side in a human war. Why should they need to this time? What was different? A question amongst the loudest came from a beautiful woman, she had pointed ears and long blond hair that reached near her knees. Her skin was luminescent and her eyes a deep blue. She wore a long black dress.

**What makes this time so special that we cannot afford neutrality?**She asked.

**I have not finished Elara of the elves**. **That question will be addressed when I am finished.** He said to a blond haired woman. **The mighty one is on the move again, but this time he will not tolerate that some of you go against his direct orders like the last time there was a human war.**

As that last sentence rang through the air, all eyes turned to the ambassadors of the werewolves, the vampires and the dementors. It was a reprimand for their siding with a mortal over their rightful master.

**We only acted for the good of our people.** The dementor said in a scratchy nails on a blackboard type of voice interrupting what Dark-Flame had to say.

**I doubt he would agree with you.** Was the reply from the unicorn.

To stop the conflict before it could start, the guardian sent out a wave of crackling magic to them, making their attention all go to her. It was like a poke in the ribs of a tap on the shoulder although for some it was more forceful.

**Starfight is right, he has not appreciated. **She said as the messenger she was. **Every one here only has one true master; they should remind themselves of that fact. **

It was meant to put the wayward council members in their place and it succeeded.

**What are his orders?** A small blue fox asked.

**We are to fight against those who stand in the way of the changes he wants to bring. We are to subdue those who are marked by evil and rescue those in need of rescuing. **The white lepran said. **Innocents are not to be touched. **

A murmur swept through the ranks of every creature present at the council. Some normally were more darkly inclined as it was their nature and fed literally on innocence, the Warsong dragon from France, they fed on the innocence of innocent people in bad situations, but this time it was not to be so.

**His plans are much more forceful than last we saw him. **The guardian continued again.

**What are his plans? **The werewolf, one young brown and grey haired amber eyed Remus Lupin asked.

**I know not the details, but he will eliminate the threat. **She replied with a shark's grin.

A roar went through the people, but the two lepren stood their ground. Most didn't want to be involved in a human war, saying it was not their problem, the human ambassador begged to differ, once Voldemort was done, he would eliminate the magical creatures. The night would be long, very long.

…………SEPERATION LINES…………

Somewhere else, also in the middle of the night, in a small village called Little Angleton, someone woke with a taste of dread in his mouth. The man looked to be around fourthy, if not a little older. He had dull brown hair streaked with grey and glowing yellow eyes. This person was not in a good mood, the feeling was there in the pit of his stomach, something bad for his side had happened. He could just feel it. The man was one who had betrayed his own kind to go to the darker scale.

He used to be one of those creatures he now worked against. He had been a lepran a while back, a born one. One born to two chosen ones. He was the disappointment of his parents because he had decided to deny his heritage. To him the whole lepran society was hypocrite, but only the born one often could not understand how it worked. The eldest always made the decisions together in a council with a young alpha as the leader (to project a certain image, protect and lead the pack if the need arose, elders could not fight as well).

The alpha was chosen amongst the ones that were turned lepren. Occasionally one would be chosen as a born one, but it was generally believed that born lepren were less balanced than chosen ones. The Guardian chose only the purest after all. He was the only one in a few generations, in fact he was the first one since the revolt of the born lepren to be that scornful and hate filled. His parents were kind creatures, with never a word higher than another. It was surprising he could have turned so bad.

But he had, and when he was banished, he had tried to kill the youngest member of his pack, a small 3 years old turned lepran. The age of a lepran could be seen on one's fur. The youngest had less spots and markings while the oldest had a full leopard coat. The age being counted as when they were turned or born and not their actual human age, although an average age can be given, which is the lepran age added to the age the lepran has been turned at.

He himself would have been a 65 years old lepran had his powers not been locked. He was effectively just a wizard now. Revenge filled his heart and he went to the only person he thought was powerful enough to free him, Voldemort, but the guardian's handiwork could not come so easily undone. He had pledged his life to the dark lord and had thus been completely cut off from the lepren (who would have given him a second chance if he had repented and had come back). His name was Sleekpaw, although he was not allowed to use it now.

He now went by the name of Alexander Scabior, an ally to Fenrir Greyback, he took a malicious pleasure in torturing people and prisoners. He had to warn Grey back, after all, he must have felt something too; he was part wolf after all. The Thin man pushed the sheets away from himself, Scars showing on his sickly pale body. Fortunately, he was wearing something else than his Adam suit. That would have been nasty to the onlooker. He tugged a well worn robe from the chair next to his bed and shrugged it on. He went barefoot.

Opening the door to his bare room to a dark stone passageway deep in Voldemort's dungeons, he strode out in a familiar animal grace. Any creature that had better than human balance had it. It was one of the only things he had retained from his lepran form. That and he had sharp teeth. Moving on, he walked down the hallway towards the deeper part of the dungeons on the edge of the prisoners' quarters. He could hear some death eaters having their fun from afar. He smirked and relished their screams, the fact that his magic had been taken away from him nearly completely and the dark arts he had used had driven him insane.

Rapping on a door to his left, he did not wait to be told to enter.

''Greyback, get your butt out of bed, I need to talk to you.'' The bound lepran said.

A grumble came from the bed at the center of the half destroyed room. A gangly child was handcuffed to the head of the bed on the floor, numerous bite marks could be seen, and at least the poor child wore clothes. A head of grey poked from under the covers and similar yellow eyes returned the glare.

''It could not wait till morning?'' The werewolf asked.

''No.'' Was the sharp reply from the betrayer.

The brown haired man turned and left the other to his own devices thrusting the other to be able to follow his trail easily. He went up some stairs towards the kitchen of the manor, he was slightly hungry as well as disturbed from the feeling he perceived. The magic in the air was changing, and for the worse for them. Soon, he heard the swish of clothes on the other side of the kitchen door and waited for the werewolf to enter.

''All right, what was so important that you had to wake me in the middle of the night?'' the werewolf asked gruffly.

''He's on the move again.'' Was the somber reply.

''Tell me more.''

……….Some more separation lines………

Back to the council, several hours later, dawn had risen again and they were about to leave. They all looked somewhat exhausted, having talked all night as they had done. The white guardian was with the younger lepran off to one side, talking in whispers to each other. A young looking woman approached, she had a very graceful body, a light green skin and deep sea green hair. Her eyes were of a gem like blue without pupils. You could see faint scales on her skin. What little she wore was delicate and made out of small blue green thread, her own hair most likely.

**Milady. **She said to the large white lepran.

**Shauna, how are the nymphs doing?** The guardian asked in reply.

**We lost a few to that madman.** She said in a sad melodic voice. **But it is not what I wanted to ask. Have you heard of 'The Prophecy'?**

**Indeed, what of it?** She replied.

**I think it applies to our young friend.** The nymph said motioning discreetly to Dark-Flame.

Said lepran had not paid attention to the two talking females, he was observing the interesting discussion between the vampire and dragon representatives. The topic was weird, but both were females after all. That type of conversation was always confusing for a male like him. The council had been made half out of males of their own specie and the other half were females, of the other half of the species present.

**Interesting, it does fit in a way. **The guardian replied.

**Shall we tell him? **The green haired female asked.

**No, it would only ****hinder his decisions.** The white lepran disagreed.

The other female nodded and turned to look at the black lepran. He was walking away towards a fight that had broken out between a dementor and a unicorn; they seemed to disagree on something or another. The young champion had seen the argument degenerate between the two; he had then sighed and went to break the two off. Such was often his job in the council; assure the survival of all present. They probably would have all killed each other in the councils if it wasn't for that time's chosen moderator.

**Knock it off you two.** He called to both as he approached.

He mentally blew them a raspberry as they reluctantly broke off and went in opposite directions. The dark lepran observed as the sun rose and the creatures departed. Twenty feet away, the two still hadn't moved. They knew what the prophecy given by one of the elves said and now they had an inkling of what it meant as well.

**He shall stand on the shore of destruction. Champion of the chosen and son of the wolf. ****With the lords and ladies, he shall bring peace to a war torn world and he shall lead in HIS stead until HIS return. Those against his banner shall have an unfortunate fate befall them. Marked by death, as dark as the night and yet with a heart of light. He shall come, the chosen one. **The nymph whispered only loud enough for the white lepran next to her to hear.

**It could have been many, a werewolf, a shape-shifter, any with an ounce of wolf blood, but it had to be him…** The lepran sighed.

Meanwhile, Dark-Flame had started to make his way back to them and saw their somber mood. He stopped his approach and decided to leave them be for the moment. Without further ado, he disappeared into a whirlwind of magic. Probably going back to his loved ones. The two were soon left alone in the empty fields of Hogwarts. They nodded to each other good bye and the nymph disappeared into a cloud of leaves before getting transported by the wind over the forbidden forest where she disappeared. The guardian went on her way at a more sedated pace, she had things to plan.

**Author's note:**

The name Scabior is taken from wikipedia as being a death eater on a raid in deathly hallows (which I never read) with Fenrir Greyback where Harry and co was captured. I don't know how he looks so I played with it, and since no first name was given, I gave him one. I have been told of typos and errors in what I write, and frankly, I need a beta, if someone is interested, just leave a message and I will give you an email about it.

2007/09/27


End file.
